Die rote Schildkröte
, , |laenge=80 Minuten |alter=FSK 0 / P.G. - Children Siehe Eltern-Information |einnahme=4,7 Mio. US$Box Office Mojo, abgerufen 08.09.2016 |bewertung=7,65 / 10IMDb: 7,6/10 mit 15.108 Stimmen - Rotten Tomatoes: 3,9/5 mit 5.767 Stimmen. |medium=Zeichentrick |jap=レッドタートル ある島の物語, Reddotaatoru aru shima no monogatari |eng=The Red Turtle |fremdsprachig=*Bulgarisch: Червената костенурка *Chinesisch: 紅烏龜：小島物語 *Französisch: La tortue rouge *Griechisch: Η κόκκινη χελώνα *Hebräisch: Ha'tzav ha'addom *Italienisch: La tartaruga rossa *Litauisch: Raudonas vezlys *Makedonisch: Црвената желка *Persisch: لاک‌پشت قرمز *Polnisch: Czerwony żółw *Portugiesisch: A Tartaruga Vermelha *Rumänisch: Testoasa rosie *Russisch: Красная черепаха *Serbisch: Crvena kornjača *Slowenisch: Rdeča želva *Spanisch: La tortuga roja *Türkisch: Kırmızı Kaplumbağa *Ukrainisch: Червона черепаха *Ungarisch: A vörös teknős |deutschland=16. März 2017 |österreich=24. März 2017 |schweiz=22. September 2016 |usa=20. Januar 2017 |japan= 17. September 2016 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki, Vincent Maraval, Pascal Caucheteux, Grégoire Sorlat, Léon Perahia |regie=Michaël Dudok de Wit |drehbuch=Michaël Dudok de Wit und Pascale Ferran |musik=Laurent Perez del Mar }} von Michaël Dudok de Wit ist ein Filmprojekt, bei dem viele Studios aus verschiedenen Ländern mitgewirkt haben. Es ist der erste Ghiblifilm, deren Regie ein Nichtjapaner führte. Studio Ghibli war für die Produktion verantwortlich, an der auch Wild Bunch teilhatte. Aus diesem Grund wird der Film nicht als Anime betrachtet. Handlung → Siehe vollständige Handlung Es war einmal ein Schiffbrüchiger, dessen Namen im Film nicht erwähnt wird, weil der Film keine Dialoge enthält ... Sagen wir, dass der Mann ungewollt das Abenteuer des nachlebt: Er strandet auf einer „verlassenen“ Insel, die reich an Vegetation ist. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er auf seinem selbstgebauten Bambusfloß die Insel nicht verlassen kann, da eine rote Schildkröte sein Floß zum dritten Mal zerstört. Doch eines Tages krabbelt die Schildkröte an Land. Der Mann und die Schildkröte führen ein glückliches Leben, bis der Tod sie scheidet. Aus Spoilergründen wurde der Hauptteil der Geschichte zensiert bzw. mit keiner Miene erwähnt. Da der Film keine Dialoge enthält, gibt es viele Deutungsmöglichkeiten. Einige davon sind unter Analyse:Die Schildkröte als Personifikation der Natur aufgeführt. Charaktere Ghibli-rote-schildkröte.jpg|Rote Schildkröte Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-mann.jpg|Schiffbrüchiger Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-zusammen.jpg|Grüne Schildkröten Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-krabben.jpg|Krabben Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-kind.jpg|Sohn des Schiffbrüchigen Synchronisation Der Film enthält keine Dialoge. Die Synchronsprecher sind für die Töne und Laute zuständig. So entfällt die Übersetzung und der Synchro-Cast besteht aus fünf Leuten: *Barbara Beretta sprach die Schildkröte (Hauptrolle). *Emmanuel Garijo sprach den Schiffbrüchigen (Hauptrolle). *Baptiste Goy sprach den Sohn als Baby (Nebenrolle). *Axel Devillers sprach den Sohn als Kind. *Tom Hudson sprach den erwachsenen Sohn. Produktion Isao Takahata und Toshio Suzuki des Studio Ghiblis übernahmen die Produktion, an der sich auch Wild Bunch und Why Not Productions beteiligten. Takahata übernahm auch andere Aufgaben wie z.B. Animations-Check. Doch wie kam es zu dieser internationalen Zusammenarbeit? 2008 besuchte Vincent Maraval, der Firmenbesitzer von Wild Bunch, das Studio Ghibli. Während des Besuchs zeigte Hayao Miyazaki ihm den Kurzfilm . Er fragte ihn nach dem Regisseur. Daraufhin fand Maravals Firma den Regisseur Michaël Dudok de Wit in LondonOlivier Père, 18.02.2014, „Arte France Cinéma coproduit The Red Turtle, premier long métrage d'animation de Michael Dudok de Wit“ (franz.), arte.tv, abgerufen 24.04.2015.. Eines Morgens erhielt Dudok de Wit eine E-Mail von Toshio Suzuki, wo eine Zusammenarbeit vorgeschlagen wirdThe director of Studio Ghibli's The Red Turtle went deep into the origins of the film at TIFF (eng.), Tasha Robinson, The Verge, 14.09.2016, abgerufen 10.08.2017. Da es sein erstes Projekt ist einen abendfüllenden Film zu verwirklichen, erklärt er sich bereit es zu tun, wenn er auch Unterstützung bekommen wird. Toshio Suzuki konnte Takahata für das Projekt gewinnen und bot Dudok de Wit an, dass er und sein Team nach Tokio ziehen könnten. Dudok de Wit willigte ein den Film zu realisierenThe Making of The Red Turtle (eng.), Metro Newspaper UK, abgerufen 30.06.2017. Die Animation übernahmen die Studios Prima Linea (Frankreich) und Belvision (Belgien). Diese Studios liegen in Europa und liegen somit Wild Bunch geografisch näher als Studio Ghibli in Japan. Ursprünglich sollte der Film Dialoge haben. Jedoch entschied sich das Team die wenigen Dialoge wegzulassen. So konnte Dudok de Wit auch seine Stärke, die er in seinen Kurzfilmen verfeinert hatte, voll ausschöpfen. Als Inspiration dienten und von . Kwaidan ist ein Sammelwerk von japanischen Märchen, in der Kamis ein wichtiges Element der Handlung sind. Der Regisseur arbeitete fünf Jahre lang an dem Film, während denen er sich vor allem eine neue Zeichentechnik aneignet, um beispielsweise Landschaften detaillierter zu zeichnenThe Red Turtle: Director Michael Dudok de Wit on his unique collaboration with Studio Ghibli (eng.), Clarisse Loughrey, Independet, 30.05.2017, abgerufen 02.06.2017. Erfolge Der Film wurde oft nominiert und gewann drei Auszeichnungen: *21.03.2016: in Un Certain Regard Special Prize für Dudok de Wit. *11.12.2016: in Best Animated Feature. *04.02.2017: in Best Animated Feature — Independent. Neben diese Asuzeichnungen konnte der Film für zwei Awards den zweiten bzw. dritten Platz sichern (Runner-Up): *04.12.2016: in Best Animated Film. *11.12.2016: in Best Animated Film. Veröffentlichungen Bevor der Film regulär in den Kinos zu sehen war, lief er auf Filmfestivals. Premiere war bei den am 18. Mai. Ein Monat später war der Film auch auf dem zu sehen. Es ist der erste Ghiblifilm, der außerhalb von Japan seinen regulären Kinostart hatte. So konnten die Franzosen ab 29.06.2016 den Film genießen. Die Japaner mussten sich in Geduld auf den 17. September üben. Erstausstrahlung Kinostarts DVDs und Blu-Rays Mediathek → Siehe Mediathek:Die rote Schildkröte für weitere Bilder und Videos. Galerie Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-wald.jpg Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-see.jpg Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-insel-aussen.jpg Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-seerobe.jpg Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-insel.jpg Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-nacht.jpg Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-jagd.jpg Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-floss.jpg Ghibli-rote-schildkröte-flossbau.jpg Ghibli-rote-schildkröte.jpg Video thumb|center|400px|Filmkritik von Steven Gätjen (dt.) thumb|center|400px|Hinter den Kullisen (eng.) Webseiten Offizielle Seiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *Sony Classics (eng.) *Red Turtle (jap.) *La tortue rouge (fr.) News *Ghibli-Wiki Review *Quotenmeter (dt.) *Filmstars (dt.) *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * (dt.) * (eng.) Einzelnachweise en:The Red Turtle